She's Just That Good
by Darksunny
Summary: It's been centuries, why is this happening now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I give thanks to my editor for spell checking everything at three o' clock in the morning :) **

**I'd like to beat her over the head with the spell checking machine******

**So first fanfic, have at it(be nice or i'll beat you over the head with a spell checking machine- no offense)**

**Editor(A.K.A- Chiharu-Angel)-SHE WILL, SHE BIT ME, I WOULDN'T PUT IT PAST HER.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- own me nothing, savy?**

It was his favorite time of day, night (ironic right). Upside it was a starless night with a sliver of a moon.

"Mmm, darkness is all consuming it's about the only thing I can say I love."

However, for some reason tonight was different, he could sense it but had no idea what it was, not yet at least. All of a sudden he felt a strong surge of a migraine about to begin with the thought of going back to what he thought of as his children.

_Though, Jaken is a thousand year old demon, he seemed to have a brain capacity of a 3 month old human child _he thought venomously_._

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a delectable smell filled his senses (trust me for him this was worse). He couldn't quite put his claw on but it smelled like rain and smoky vanilla. For some reason he enjoyed this delectable smell. He could here himself purr. On that thought, he started to balk.

"When do I ever purr?" he said disgustedly.

Maybe it was his demon self. Ever since he brought Rin back to the living, at times, he felt like he was split in half, almost his half breed pup of a brother. It was so strange and did it ever make him angry.

So he jumped from his perch of the decaying pear tree and stalked off towards the scent. It was an unusual sight to behold that he came upon the source of the smell.

_A young woman and an odd horse, it looks as if it just got a wash._

"Why am I questioning myself so much?" he muttered to himself, but when he saw the girls face he was oddly captivated by her.

With her heart shaped face accompanied by slanted, smoke green eyes.

_Did they just change to silver?_

She had the reddest lips he had ever be held, surrounded by long honey tresses. The girl had skin as white as the moonlight. She wore a purple jinbei yukata top with beautiful white lotus flowers sewn into the fabric. However, what was also strange where the black leather shorts, which he could smell from the edge of the field. He mentally shook his head to try and clear theses thoughts that seemed to entrap him.

_Were the hell are these unacceptable thoughts coming from. _

He then froze when he heard a strange noise, looking around he tried to find the source. He dragged his gaze back to the girl to see her bent over (giving him a very nice view that had his vision turning red and making him growl with lust) clutching her side's shaking with something….

_What did rin call it again…. O yes laughter…Laughter! What the hell could she be laughing at in the middle of nowhere?_

On impulses he found himself streaking across the field to the girl. He extended his arm to catch her around the waist thinking to surprise her. She seemed to have other ideas. He didn't see her shift to the side and extend her leg causing him to stumble, ending up with a very interesting creature/girl straddling his middle (still shaking with laughter) doing nothing more than to make things hard an painful.

"Aw did I daze the all powerful and ever mighty lord Sessoumaru." The girl purred , finally done laughing.

Silver eyes clashed with red.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a demonic growl.

"Hmm, who wants to know or better yet whatever you want me to be…..pup."

_How dare she use such a degrading name on me!_

Once again the shaking started(a/n –laughter people) directing his fury to lower parts of his body that seemed to not have been active for what seemed centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of their breathing was heavy the air was thickening with the scent of arousal.

"I ask again, who are you?"

Once again red clashed with silver. She leaned down and on a breathy whisper said, "Your nightmare come to life, your kryptonite. (a/n – weakness people) With that, she disappeared, leaving a lingering scent of vanilla and arousal. He let out a howl of rage and desperation. From her perch on the decaying pear tree, she shuddered.

"Maybe I made a mistake." She mumbled. Sesshomaru's head shot up and stared at her with a blank face.

"Oh Shit, shit, shit!" She leaped from her perch onto her Kelpie's back and shouted, "Move Damn it!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Move your ass or I'll feed you to the demon dog over there."

"Yes, your royal highness because I can't dump YOU on your ass and leave you for him to eat." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you please just move, we can argue about this when we have a GOD DAMN SECOND!" She yelled looking at Sesshomaru who was about 2 feet away.

"Testy, testy."

The Kelpie sprung into motion, with two more lunges at the air, the rider and Kelpie disappeared, scent an all.

Sesshomaru dropped to the ground after jumping at them and let an enraged howl rip from his throat.

_What is wrong with me? _He thought to himself.

_Why do I have this huge ache in my chest every time she disappears. I must find her._

Near dawn, in a hot spring, a heated argument goes on between the Kelpie and his 'mistress.'

"You know he's going to find us, and by us, I mean you."

Her face took on a pained expression.

"Just me…gee, Deaf, love how much you care for me." (a/n – Deaf is the Kelpies name)

"So, I'd like to know how this is all my fault. I mean, what the hell did I do? I was only evading being caught, and showing him how easy it was for a girl to pin him down."

"You are no mere girl, valkriye, and please, you can't tell me you could not feel and smell his arousal, I mean from where I was standing I could smell his stench."

Her face was red as a rose and she had her eyes down cast as she shook her head mutely.

"That's what I thought , but what is wrong?"

Silence was her answer as her blush deepened, her eyes still down cast.

His eyes widened. "You've never been with a male before have you?"

"No." she whispered.

He looked at her eyes and saw embarrassment and strangely burning intensity.

"And you want the demon lord, oh god, this is gonna be a long day."


End file.
